Hunter Caine
Hunter Caine'''The fans attributed to Hunter's surname being "Caine". But, officially, it is not yet known whether or not he carries his dad's surname in the series or not. was the son of Alastor and was the older paternal half-brother of Parker Caine and Abigael Jameson-Caine. He was a shapeshifting demonic assassin tasked with collecting DNA from powerful witches, such as the Elders and The Charmed Ones. He was vanquished by the combined efforts of The Charmed Ones on May 5, 2019It happened on Cinco de Mayo, during the Kappa party., as a part of his own father's plan to unleash the Harbinger of Hell (who inhabited Hunter's body) in order to raise The Source of All Evil. Hunter was a member of the Caine Family. History Early Life An unknown number of years ago, Hunter was born to a powerful demon Alastair Caine and an unnamed demonic woman. It was not clear where Hunter's mother had gone and whether she was alive at the present time, but the son had been in contact with his dad for a long time and had carried out his assignments. When the Charmed Ones were constituted, Hunter and his younger half-brother were assigned various roles to help in father's mission to raise The Source of All Evil. Season One Exorcise Your Demons Hunter doesn't appear in person and his name is not voiced, but Parker tells Maggie a story that as a kid he wanted to learn to good play the guitar as his brother. Other Women Hunter was tasked with obtaining DNA samples from Elder witches. He targeted Niko Hamada to cover his tracks after stealing the DNA from her. At the end of the episode, he reports to Alastair about his failure, concluding that witches had found a spell to throw him off the scent and erase the memories about the person (or thing), which he was supposed to find. He also addresses to Alastair as "dad", revealing their kinship to the audience. Kappa Spirit Hunter no longer remembers Niko was his target (Due to The Charmed Ones rewriting time), but remains dedicated to his mission to obtain DNA from powerful Witches. He kills Dr. Gregorian, when the chairman accidentally caught him stealing DNA of Macy. Out of Scythe Hunter doesn't appear in person, but his father and half-brother mention him in a conversation about Parker's fail. Bug a Boo Hunter defends his brother from their father's harshness when Alastair is angry at Parker because he keeps failing all the missions assigned to him. Later, he is in the guise of a waitress, is visiting Parker in the restaurant and instructs him to find a way to run an errand of father's. Jingle Hell Hunter and his younger brother go to Bucharest to find the amulet on their father's order. Although he later ends up being imprisoned in Tartarus after Parker turns on him. Keep Calm and Harry On Hunter doesn't appear in person, but within a week after the events of spoiled Christmas, Parker kept deceiving their dad about the real whereabouts of his brother (he said that Hunter had stolen the amulet and now doesn't want to be found). Alastor doesn't believe this obvious lie and doesn't care about the deteriorating state of Parker continues to ask him where Hunter actually. Alastor doesn't believe that his elder son could betray him and escape. When the father learns from Julia that Hunter in Tartarus, he shows shock and anger about it. He goes to Dante to try to free his son, even if it means finding himself in front of Vera sisters. The rescue of the son failed and the father was forced to leave the town, but given that he now knows where Dante lives and that Tartarus can be opened, he can try to free Hunter again. Touched by a Demon He was indirectly mentioned when Mel told Jada that she had to erase her relationship with Niko because Niko's life was being threatened by a demon. Source Material Personality Hunter seems to have a sadistic and somewhat violent personality, showing disdain for humans and their emotions. He takes pleasure in desecrating Trip's grave and is completely remorseless in his attempts to murder Niko Hamada. Despite that, he seems to have a certain commitment to duty. He has a high degree of loyalty to his father and has shown the ability to experience affection and concern for his half-brother Parker. Physical Appearance Hunter's human appearance is a tall, handsome white man who seems to be in his twenties. He has brown hair and hazel eyes. It is not known whether or not he possesses a demonic form like his father. Powers and Abilities Powers ;Basic Powers *Spell Casting:' The power to cast spells and perform rituals. ;''Active Powers *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to copy another being's appearance. Hunter requires DNA contact with a person's body before he can assume their form. He is able to transform his clothing, as well as his body. While transformed his eyes will sometimes glow. *'Smoke Form:' The ability to change into and travel as a cloud of smoke. This smoke-like substance is capable of moving underground without showing any disruption to the soil. **'Flight:' In smoke form, Hunter is able to defy gravity and propel oneself in any direction at will. *'Smoking': Hunter has the ability to teleport through black smoke. It can be assumed that he obtained this enhancement after inhaling the Harbinger of Hell, as he only displayed this ability after his return from Tartarus. *'Supernatural Strength:' Able to hurl an adult across a room with one hand. *'Supernatural Speed:' Hunter is able to move in extreme speeds, as witnessed when he rushes to the priest, at the risk of going to Tartarus. *'Deflection:' The ability to deviate magical attacks. Hunter used it to blow Mel's power back at her. *'Supernatural Agility:' The ability to be more agile than what is naturally possible. Hunter was able to jump back on his feet after he was knock down. After inhaling the Harbinger of Hell, he displayed this ability after his return from Tartarus. ;Passive Powers *'Magic Sense:' The ability to detect magical energies, such as the 'temporal shift' of The Charmed Ones' spell to rewrite time; though he was unable to determine exactly what was changed. *'Immunity:' After returning from Tartarus and possessing the Harbinger of Hell, Hunter became immune to temporal stasis. *'Enhanced Durability:' Hunter is able to survive lethal injuries, as he was merely weakened by the poison which was going to kill the mortal Niko. After he returned from Tartarus, his durability was improved, allowing him to withstand with ease a magical attack of four Elders at once. Through his smoke form, Hunter seemed generally unharmed after Mel cut him several times with her Double Blades. However, he wasn't able to recover from magical harm inflicted by an Empathic Staff. Former Powers *'Resistance:' Hunter was able to resist and break out of the temporal stasis of a Charmed One. Abilities *'Playing guitar:' According to Parker, Hunter "can shred". That means Hunter's extremely good at it. Relationships Family *'Hunter and Alastor:' Despite small discontent each other Alastor and Hunter have enough good relations and similarity in views. When Alastor learns that Hunter in Tartarus, he shows shock and anger about it. *'Hunter and Parker Caine:' Hunter seems to cared for his half-brother, but Parker banished his brother to Tartarus to get rid of him, which may have put an end to their good relationship irrevocably. Now Hunter most likely hate Parker for his betrayal. Appearances Trivia *Hunter is the first shapeshifter demon to appear in the series. In the original series, the first shapeshifter demon was Marshall. *Hunter's ability to turn into smoke is similar to how the demons in the TV show Supernatural appears outside of hell. However, unlike Hunter, they cannot take a human form on earth, which forcing them to possess people. *While Fiona, Harry and even Maggie were left in a weakened state from their time imprisoned in Tartarus — with Fiona even requiring a Restoration Ritual, Hunter somehow returns from his imprisonment seemingly unfazed and even more powerful. This was unexplained until Red Rain where it's figured out that he bonded with the Harbinger of Hell. Quotes "Little brother, you will pay for this." —Hunter hissed it to his brother when Parker tried to banish him to Tartarus in Jingle Hell. ---- "It's like taking candy from a baby. It's only a matter of time." —Hunter speaks unflattering of Parker to Alastor in Source Material. ---- "Happy Cinco De Drinko, betches." —Hunter calls the Charmed Ones on the phone in Ambush. References Category:2019 deaths Category:Season 1 Characters (Charmed-Reboot) Category:Charmed-Reboot Recurring Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Males Category:Caine Family Category:Charmed-Reboot Villains Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Deceased individuals Category:Demons Category:Tartarus escapees Category:Killed by Maggie Vera Category:Murderers Category:Individuals by power augmentation Category:Individuals by power bestowal Category:Brothers Category:Deflectors Category:Hazel-eyed individuals